<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Religion's in Your Lips by JediAnnieScrambler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372661">Religion's in Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler'>JediAnnieScrambler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Sabith Week 2020, Dark Magic, F/F, Hell, Hell Time Jump, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Murder, Sabrina Spellman is Eightteen Years Old, post part three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina was waiting for her, still dressed in the dirty wedding dress. She sat on the end of the bed, hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared into the lit fireplace. Calm, quiet, demure- everything men wanted her to be yet it made Lilith’s heart ache to see her like that. </p>
<p>For Black Sabith Week 2020 Day Two- Hell</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Sabith - Relationship, Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Black Sabith Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Religion's in Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lilith stared into Lucifer’s eyes, her hands shaking as blood ran down her arms. The throne room stood silent in horror as they watched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fool!” Lucifer bellowed, “You will pay for this-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Lilith pulled the spear of Longinus from his abdomen. Lucifer gasped in pain, looking from Lilith to his bloodied wound and back again in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How-?” He began, but his sentence was cut off as Lilith stabbed him again, and again, and again, her scream of righteous anger drowning out his cries of pain until The Dark Lord fell to the floor, dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guards,” Lilith said, breathing heavily as she stood above his probe body, “cut off his head, then quarter the body and dispose of it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding guests that filled the throne room were silent, watching in fear as Lilith picked up Lucifer’s crown, striding with purpose through the room towards dais where the interrupted ceremony stood frozen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caliban, regally dressed, held up a hand as if that would stop Lilith, as he pulled Sabrina dressed in white behind him. Lilith didn’t slow, pulling a sword from one of the guard’s hilts. Arm cocking across her body, Lilith swung, slicing Caliban’s head off. The crown gasped as the potential bridegroom’s head rolled to one side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing Caliban’s headless body aside, Lilith wrapped one bloody hand around Sabrina’s chin, pulling her close. Sabrina looked unphased, blinking her glassy eyes as she swayed on her feet. It was like nothing that happened, nothing affected her, nothing penetrated the haze that filled her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Today is not a day for tears,” Lilith roared, turning to face the stunned crowd, “There will still be a wedding! You shall have two queens ruling hell, forever-“ she turned to look Sabrina in her unfocused eyes, “and a glorious day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding continued, just as Lilith said, but with the groom replaced with the Mother of Demons. The gathered guests cheered nervously as the Dark Priest declared Sabrina and Lilith married. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith’s bloodied hands marred Sabrina’s dress, dragging her close. Leaning in, she kissed Sabrina, just to the left of her mouth. Sabrina didn’t move, didn’t react. Lilith’s smile stretched wide, fake, a show for the gathered crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to her minion, Lilith propelled Sabrina towards him, “Take her to my chambers,” she commanded, “No one is allowed to go in or out but me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes my queen,” her minion said, carefully guiding the dreamlike Sabrina away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina was waiting for her, still dressed in the dirty wedding dress. She sat on the end of the bed, hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared into the lit fireplace. Calm, quiet, demure- everything men wanted her to be yet it made Lilith’s heart ache to see her like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She washed her hands before using a damp cloth to wipe the blood smear she’d left across Sabrina’s face, studying her features as she did. Only a month had passed for Lilith, but in hell, time followed its own rules. Sabrina’s face was thinner, her eyes older, and Lilith suspected that hell had kept the little queen for far longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning close, Lilith whispered, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ego ad conteram incantatores a vero amore et in oscula</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” and kissed Sabrina’s red lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she pulled away, Sabrina blinked, her eyes growing focused as the spell broke. Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what-?” Sabrina looked in confusion around the room, “What happened? Where’s Caliban? Father wanted me to marry him but I didn’t want to, then he was saying something I didn’t…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trailed off, looking down at herself then back up at Lilith in horror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Lilith please, I can’t- you can’t let them-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Lilith caught Sabrina’s trembling hands in hers, kissing the tears that rolled down her cheeks away, “I killed them my queen.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed- ? Who? I don’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I killed The Dark Lord and Caliban,” Lilith said slowly, “They can’t hurt you anymore Sabrina.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mine now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what she wanted to say, but the words caught in her mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is for the best. This is for </span>
  </em>
  <span>us</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina stared at her for a long moment and Lilith wondered if she would be upset by this. Full of rash impulsivities, the longer she spent in hell, the harder she was for Lilith to read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How…” Sabrina eyed her, “How do I know it’s you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina pulled her hands away, “They’ve come to me so many times pretending to be you. This is just another trick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Horror filled Lilith, what had they done to the half witch while wearing her face? “Sabrina I didn’t know-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jerking up, off the bed, Sabrina held her hands out in front of her, “Stop it Caliban! It’s cruel, even for you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me prove it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue hellfire shot from Sabrina’s shaking hands, catching one of the bed curtains. With the snap of Lilith’s fingers it extinguished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith drew herself up to her full height, using the voice she had when she was masquerading as Mary Wardwell, it felt like a lifetime ago, “Sabrina that is quite enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina paused, still suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I gave you before the gates of hell? When we defeated The Dark Lord the first time?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina nodded, “Tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Freedom and power,” said Lilith, “and that’s what I’m giving you now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you,” Sabrina whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith smiler, “It’s me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Sabrina approached her, hand outstretched. But then she stopped, again, looking at her hand- looking at her wedding ring that Lilith slid on her finger an hour ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lilith, what happened?” Said Sabrina, “Why don't I remember? Did Caliban and I…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lilith said far too quickly, “I married you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina’s eyes snapped from the ring to Lilith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They charmed you to be dolicle, to do what they said, I interrupted the wedding,” said Lilith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you married me instead,” Sabrina said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I married you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked back at her hand, at the ring. It was a silly mortal tradition, just like Sabrina’s white dress, but Lilith would feel the weight of the symbolism between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” said Sabrina. Turning slightly, she reached back, trying to reach the back of the dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” said Lilith, “The dress is designed so the bride can’t unfasten it herself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina’s hands dropped. “oh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping behind her, Lilith began undoing the column of tiny buttons, baring Sabrina’s pale, pale skin. She ran a fingertip along the exposed skin, drawing a shiver from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens now?” Sabrina asked as the dress crumpled to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be beneficial if you stayed in hell a little while longer to give the demons a show of unity in the regime change,” Lilith said slowly, “Then you are free to return to earth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing for me there,” Sabrina murmured, not meeting Lilith’s gaze in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith began brushing Sabrina’s hair, a familiar motion to them both. She’d dressed and groomed the Morningstar Princess many times, and Lilith was grateful for the intimacy it had forged between them. For better or worse, Sabrina trusted her unquestionably. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to bed,” said Lilith, more of a command than a question, leading Sabrina by the hand to the giant four poster bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabrina curled up in bed as Lilith draped the heavy blankets over her small frame, but as she stepped away, Sabrina whimpered and reached out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith got into bed with her, drawing Sabrina into her arms without a second thought. Sabrina stiffened momentarily but then settled into her embrace. Sabrina sighed as she tucked her head in the hollow of Lilith’s throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered, lips moving against skin. Lilith shivered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have killed me too,” said Sabrina, “Or left me charmed.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had considered that, considered spilling Sabrina’s blood on the dasis, considered how it would feel to watch the life drain from her eyes. Lilith shut her eyes, arms tightening around Sabrina’s small form as she breathed in the smell of Sabrina’s hair. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t hurt her. It felt right having her there. This was right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe now,” said Lilith, “It’s just us now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>